


Even in Other Universes, More Than a Little, I Already Liked You

by tloraxin



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Husbands, In some of these they're literal, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tloraxin/pseuds/tloraxin
Summary: Because I had too much AU ideas for SenGen, this will be a fic for various SenGen AU compilations!----Third chapter update:Sex after live show is the best. Their adrenaline rush still pumping, body slick with sweat, and they’re usually so pent up already just by the view of each other from across the stage.----It's a smutty Sengen in 5 Generals Band!AU ;)





	1. Connecting the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Senku got admitted to JAXA, appearing on television isn’t what he expected he would get to do as an assistant professor in Department of Space Astronomy and Astrophysics. And to make sure he's ready, they prepared a solution: to sent him a freaking PR consultant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believes in importance of communication as much as Asagiri Gen do, and I think this fic is romanticization the feeling :)) Also to highlight about how so many times in manga, Senku canonically will be doomed without proper speaking skills of Gen on his side~  
\---  
A warning that English is not my first language, there might be lots of grammar mistakes ahead!

When Senku got admitted to JAXA, appearing on television isn’t what he expected he would get to do as an assistant professor in Department of Space Astronomy and Astrophysics. They sent him to do public explanation for upcoming SELENE-2 mission because he’s the youngest in team, and the reason behind it is actually a very good one; Since it’ll be on a morning show, probably a lot of children and teenagers will be watching while eating their breakfast before school hour, and JAXA wants to show an image that you are never too young to dream for space, or something, through Senku.

Senku’s flattered, of course, and he believed it too with his entire heart that science is for everybody. What he don’t know is that there’ll be so much fuss about it, showing up to do talking in television, especially when you’re going to speak about government’s trillion dollar project which had failed once before in 2015. The harm of choosing him, it looks like –a very passionate and idealistic young man as a spoke person, is that he might also be too nonchalant to spill all the beans, and they didn’t want that. They prepared a solution: to sent him a freaking PR consultant.

Senku met him an hour before show started –while the make-up artist is struggling to comb down his wildly anti-gratifying hair, that guy entered his changing room, a young man about his height with slim figure, one side bangs of raven-colored hair longer than the other side, dressed in a crisp white t-shirt layered with pairing dark-orange suit adorned in vertical white stripes and a pair of cozy white sneakers.

“Hello, I believe you’re Ishigami Senku!” He offered a hand to Senku, which Senku gripped on as he nodded his affirmation, “They say you’re young, and man, you’re indeed young! Twenty seven? Twenty eight?”

“I’m twenty five.” Senku answered. The PR guys widened his eyes, and curved up a smile, “That’s amazing.” He pulled a chair next to Senku’s side and gestured to himself, “I’m Asagiri Gen. So, I hope this won’t be too stressful, but I’m here to explain you about what to say and not to say at the show.”

“They had told me that, yeah.” Senku rolled his eyes. He sighed, “I didn’t even understand how it is so important, but occupational hazard, I guess.”

“Believe me, there’s nothing not important about PR nightmare.” The guy laughed lightly, “So, first –how do you feel about this? Are you nervous?”

“Not at all.” Senku shook his head, “I’ve presented many times before, in front of international crowd and such. This is nothing new.”

“What’s new is –”Gen added, “Your audience. You talked to fellow scientists before, and now you’ll speak in front of public; general audience, mostly kids… And, various background, too.”

Senku responded sharply, “I’ll tell it as it is. Science never lie.”

“Hm, okay…” Gen chuckled, “It’s not that I don’t agree, but –anyway. Point one in my note, they don’t wish for you to mention about the previous failed mission.”

Senku sighed, “Not understandable. But alright.”

“Oh, and why is it not understandable?” Gen pressed curiously.

“It’s just so _ridiculous_ if they think some mission will just succeed in first try,” Senku explained, “Why do we have to consider people who only care when something worked out? Progress is achievement, too, it brings us closer to our goal. It’s science after all. Experiments are science’s heart, what keeps it pumping and alive. Moreover, it's for a freaking space mission –we’re not just pouring one chemical liquid to other just to see the reaction. We talk about hundreds and thousands of complex calculations, advanced technologies to be build, new elements to be found, innovations to be done.” Senku turned his head to Gen, “So in my defense –We have all the reasons in the world to be just be brutally honest about everything including our trials and errors. But well, of course, apparently, that kind of thinking is not exactly fine. Politics and all, I guess. Things I didn’t really care about, for sure.”

“Hmm,” Gen hummed. He thought about it for a while, then glanced at Senku. “I do understand your position. But one thing –do you realized that later, you’re actually representing entire JAXA, our nation’s aerospace agency?”

“Of course,”

“Which, obviously, got weighs of million Japanese people’s dreams about future space revelations and discoveries on its shoulder?”

Gen took a pause to let it sink to Senku, and the latter grew silence for a good minute.

“My point is, Senku-chan…” Gen explained softly, “I totally get it that you want to show how it’s all not easy as it looks like, and I’m agree that it is not– But well, let’s shift the point of view a bit…”

He continued, “It’s not for those people who keep mocking about each and every achievement humanity made. It’s for those who believe in every step on the moon and every orbit around a planet is worth it. As naïve as it sounds, I think we ought to keep this talk hopeful for them.” Gen ended his questions with a tilt of head and a smile, “What do you think?”

The younger man stared at Gen, and finally nodded down his head.

Gen grinned at him, “Great, now we’re agreed on something. Let’s make this a good morning show for everyone, yeah?”

***

Senku kept it in his mind, the entire time he’s answering host’s questions and explaining about their upcoming 2020 mission and how it can change humanity and the entire world. That he’s speaking for those who believe in science, and future that space holds. It’s for kids like him who watched moon shining upon the night sky and dreamed to be able to go there someday. Now they’re actually going to, in just two years!

And when the host –most likely was ordered to do this by the show’s treacherous producer, since it’s not on the previously approved questions list –actually mentioned about the failed mission, Senku was able to reply calmly: “Well, it is part of the journey. We can assure you all that the failure wasn’t all for nothing. If anything, it’s actually one that brings us forward.”

Gen practically beamed as Senku walked to backstage, showing a thumb up and a wink. Senku chuckled at him.

“You done it so well!” Gen’s eyes were twinkling, “That one answer is very good, too! I guess though, this morning show might be banned forever, pulling such trick to national agency representation.”

Senku laughed, “I’ll let you handle that.”

Gen followed him to the changing room, “I’m so relieved you’re willing to go down with this. I bet you’re still think this is sort of ridiculous, all this PR thing.”

“No, not really.” Senku shook his head, “I mean, I kinda get it. You assured me that, well, the way we talk about things matters, too –sometimes even as important as the content of it.” He finished it with a friendly loop-sided grin.

Senku was replied with a wide smile, then Gen asked, “Are you going back to office after this?”

“I guess, yeah.” Senku rubbed the back of his neck, “Mm, you? Are you coming with us? Maybe a report to be made, or something?”

Gen laughed, “Oh, it’s no need for such thing. They must have watched how well you’ve done it, too. Thank you, you made my job went very smoothly!”

“Okay…” Senku blinked slowly. He thought about it, and finally decided to ask away, “Well, um. Want to have lunch together before… we go our ways?”

“Oh,” Gen widened his eyes, then smiled softly, “I’d like that.”

***

It’s Senku’s second appearance in television, 4 years apart from his first. The SELENE-2 mission had launched successfully, gaining attention from the rest of the world, and they decided to quickly top it up with another announcement of upcoming project (Martian Moons Exploration, set to be will be launched in 2024 to Phobos) while people are still in hype. It was Asagiri Gen’s decision –now he’s officially a PR member of JAXA, handling communication strategy for public and general audience. Gen’s the master of it; crafting campaigns, social media contents and even speech texts, all to raise people of Japan’s interest in space exploration. It’s amazing how much they could affect public’s enthusiasm with well-designed communication tools.

If Senku knew about division of labor before, seeing how Gen works, he now trusted it with all his might.

“So, are you ready for this one, Senku-sensei?” Gen appeared in the doorstep of his changing room, a smile tugged on his lips.

“This took me back to the first time we meet.” Senku laughed from his position, sitting on the dressing table’s turning chair. He raised his head as Gen bowed his own down, meeting their lips in the middle. Gen giggled, “And how much you’re swooned by my skill of talking back then?”

“_Did you_ do it on purpose?” Senku narrowed his eyes.

“No way, I’m just doing my job~” Gen went to sit on the sofa in the corner room, preparing his tablet for talking notes, but his sly smile was really too suspicious, “Do you think I’m that unprofessional, hitting on my client who’s 4 years younger than me?”

“Well now he’s your husband who’s 4 year younger than you.” Senku sent him a teasing smirk, “So whatever it was you did, I bet it’s worth losing your job over.”

“Kind agree.” Gen stuck out his tongue, “Anyway, I shall start brief you on your talking points.”

“You’ve drilled me those things over entire breakfast this morning –”

“Can a person just do his job?” But Gen’s smiling, a sweetest one of all, “Now, about what to talk and not what to talk…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the missions are real, but some details about it might be wrong. Senku's job in this fic is currently open for real in JAXA's career opportunity page, in case some of you are interested XD


	2. Two Hands Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Chief Senku,” The granny sounds excited and happy, announcing to Senku from the other side of the call, “Your husband is pregnant!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is an mpreg!SenGen fic. Please do not read if this is not into your liking! Also this is not omegaverse, just casual (?) unexplained man pregnancy.  
As usual, to be noted that English is not my first language and this is un-beta read. Enjoy!

The rest of kingdom had kind of suspected it. At least, that something was definitely different about Gen. After all, he was never one to eat so much, being such a bony guy he was, but these days, Gen even walked around the forest after lunch to see if he be able to stuff himself more with some wild berries or forest fruits.

And he’s drowsy. Ruri caught him nodding off so many times as they packed some more manganese batteries together for stock-keeping.

A month passed by, and now Gen’s so thrown off by the smell of fishes. Luckily the variation of their meals had now grown a lot, and they had garden too, so Francois could set him lot more light-tasted meal, usually compromising tossed lettuce and tomato with salt and drizzle of oil, bread, butter, and soups.

Senku was worried, being a good husband he is, but so many things need to be done in their development area –the area which previously was Tsukasa’s empire –and he wanted Gen to able to rest more, so they decided to send the mentalist back to Ishigami Village. Gen didn’t mind, planning his own project to do while he’s away from the heavy duty. Maybe he’s going to make a real tarot card this time, so he could play fortune-telling with the elders, he thought.

Then the news came via their stone-world telephone. It’s one of Ishigami Village granny who called, asking for Chief Senku to Ukyo, who’s on role of phone-guard that time.

“Chief Senku,” The granny sounds excited and happy, announcing to Senku from the other side of the call, “Your husband is pregnant!”

***

It’s understatement to say that Ryusui was _excited_.

“I’m going to become an uncle!” He stated grandly as he snapped his fingers. Senku rolled his eyes but couldn’t hide his smile. He’s actually giddy, and nervous too, at the same time. The entire Science Kingdom is celebrating, they’ve opened up barrels of wine. Now everyone’s old enough to drink –it’s not like anyone’s there to keep the old time law in order, though.

“Man, you gotta to be beside him now all the time!” Chrome urged him, “It’s important for a father to be by the side of the baby even before they’re born!”

“Gen said he’ll be fine.” Senku replied, “If I’m not here, who’ll lead our computer project?”

No one could’ve replaced Senku, for sure, so everyone submitted with a sigh.

“Still, you have to visit him sometimes!” Kohaku finally added, “Once or twice a month, at least!”

Senku showed a loop-sided grin, “I planned to.” He smiled to himself, “I actually can’t wait, you know.”

***

Back then, Gen and Senku used to just roll out a thin mattress and sleep together in the observatory tower. After all, it’s their favorite place. It’s where they can just talk alone while cuddling and gazing at stars, and the fact that Gen’s the one who give it to Senku made it even more special. But for now, he wanted maximal comfort for Gen, so he asked people in village to prepare his chief hut and for Gen to move there.

It’s huge. Senku eyed his rightfully owned hut from outside, and it’s obvious that it’s the most spacious one among other houses. It was built and furnished with best woods and had a furnace in the middle to keep it warm inside.

Senku entered his house and smiled at the sight of Gen’s resting on their brand new mattress. Yuzuriha’s the one who made it for Gen so he’ll able to sleep better, and Taiju’s the one who delivered it to the village. It’s filled with buckwheat, layered with wool and wrapped in soft cotton sheet she dye in soft purple with Nikki.

As Senku approached their bed, a pair of blue eyes opened slowly, followed by a sweet smile spreading on Gen’s lips. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, “Senku-chan, you’re finally back.”

Gen’s not wearing his undershirt and pants since it doesn’t really fit anymore, so he dressed only in his multilayered robe that tied loosely with his makeshift obi. Senku put his bag down and laid himself next to Gen, kissing him gently. Gen smiled as they let go of the kiss, and held Senku’s hand to put it against his swelling belly. Senku felt a pulse from inside, and his eyes stings.

“It’s really in there –” Senku gulped, voice cracked, “Oh, God.”

“It’s not _it_, Senku-chan!” Gen warned him, laughing.

“I’m sorry.” Senku quickly replied, covering his own mouth. He widened his eyes, “Damn, I need to build an ultrasound machine.”

Gen giggled, “Is that even possible for now?”

“Nothing is impossible.” Senku pecked Gen’s on his head, “I made you a bottle of Cola before when we barely had anything, right?”

To this, Gen rolled his eyes, but he laughed, “I guess.”

***

Four months passed like wind. They’ve successfully innovate a stone world sonogram, and they need to bring it to the village because Gen could barely move now. The members of the travelling group are, first and foremost, of course, Senku himself, then Ryusui, who very much urged that he need to witness this, along with Nikki, Kohaku and Taiju, physical team to carry the machine, and Yuzuriha, who just made Gen a brand new pillow to support his back and insisted she has to give it directly to Gen.

The screen is blurry and crackling, but they could see that inside Gen’s, there’re actually three movements, with three pounding hearts.

“T-Triplets!” Nikki exclaimed. She glanced at Gen, “Oh my boy, no wonder you looked like you eat a whole cow.”

Gen groaned as he try to prop himself up from the bed. He had so much trouble to even breathe properly these days. His bump was _huge_, especially since it’s attached to the rest of his skinny body.

“I ate like one, for sure, recently.” Gen muttered. Francois nodded approvingly from the door. They had asked Francois to stay at the village to take care of Gen and created balanced meals for him. Senku smiled to Gen’s grumble and kissed his husband’s cheek softly, “You shall eat as much as you want to. You’re feeding three person inside.”

Ryusui laughed from behind Senku, “Such a fitting amount! We shall name them Ryuuki, Ryuuka and Ryuufu, and next we only one more kid to be named as heaven dragon and we have all elements dragon!”

“Ryusui, they’re not your kids.” Kohaku snapped, but her sapphire eyes were gleaming, “Of course, according to Ishigami Village’s traditions, they need to be named from stone names.”

“SENKU, I’M SO GLAD FOR YOU!” Taiju actually cried out loud, tears and snot rolling off on his face. He opened his arms to wrap it around Senku, but Senku managed to get away, as usual. So he cried to Yuzuriha’s shoulder instead, “I’LL BE A GREAT UNCLE TO THEM! I SWEAR!”

“They’ll be very beautiful.” Yuzuriha herself was wiping tears from the corner of her eye. Then she pumped her fist, “I’ll sew them prettiest baby clothes!! I can imagine it in my head already!”

Senku and Gen glanced at each other, laughing at how excited their friends are.

***

For two last months of Gen’s pregnancy, Senku will been staying with him at the village. Gen’s very grateful for it, because it felt like he can burst anytime soon. Senku rushed to their hut as soon as he arrived on the village, welcomed with another sight of Gen’s laying on their bed. Recently, that’s all he’s been doing –or managed to do.

“How’s your feeling?” Senku bowed down to brush his lips on Gen’s. He laid beside Gen, propped his head up with one hand and other caressing on Gen’s round belly, “Are they being a good kids today?”

Gen giggled, “I told them stories and they’re kicking every time we reached exciting parts.”

“They got passion for good story, then.” Senku smirked.

Gen shifted himself closer to put his head on the crook of Senku’s neck, “I wish for them to be born already. I want to quickly meet them, don’t you, Senku-chan?” He chuckled while stroking along the bulging curve of his stomach.

Senku put his own hand on Gen’s, feeling little tiny movements from inside. He closed his eyes, quietly washed over by emotion. He’s extremely lucky –to be alive even after 3700 years of petrification, to find the love of his life, to marry him, who’s now pregnant with their kids. He’ll be a father in near time, and how he wished Byakuya is alive to see all of this.

“I’ll be a very good father, I promised.” He whispered to Gen’s belly, “Even better than your grandpa.”

Gen smiled, “I’m sure you will.” He met his lips with Senku’s, and Senku kissed back, tongue lapping onto each other slowly inside the lock of their lips. As they kissed, Senku couldn’t help to move his hand to grope on Gen’s now round and full breast, and snickered as Gen yelped.

“Ah, that’s really not nice, you meanie.” Gen turned breathless, “It’s –very sensitive now, Senku-chan.” Senku unfold Gen’s inner robe, revealing Gen’s breast, nipples pink and protruding, leaking small amount of milk to his bulging stomach.

“Gen, you’re so beautiful.” Senku sighed. Gen blushed to the compliment, and scoffed, “You liar. I feel like a pig every day, you know. It’s hard to move, I ate so much, and everything is swelling.”

“No way.” Senku mouthed as he put his tongue to tease the tip of Gen’s nubs, “No pig is this gorgeous.”

“Nnnh,” Gen mewled. He curved his head up as Senku’s fingers find his hardening shaft, stroking slowly there.

“Can I get you off, my mentalist?” Senku offered softly.

“Mm,” Gen nodded, “I want to do yours too, though.”

“That can be arranged.”

***

Today is the day. Gen had been in pain since morning, and village’s granny quickly hushed him into the room, ordering preparation for the labor. Senku was never this stressed before, even when he’s about to fail any invention. It's now had been seven hours, and Gen was whining endlessly from inside their room. Along with the village's granny were Ruri and Turquoise to help with Gen's delivery.

“Dude, it’s going to be fine.” Chrome patted Senku on the back, but he’s trembling, too.

“It sounds so painful.” Kohaku was biting on her own lips, “Do I ever want to have babies –”

She was cut off by a loud cry of a newborn –the rest of the anxiously waiting group turned their head up at the same time. They all exchanged a nervous laugh with each other. Hours ticked by, one cries followed, and finished with the third one at last. Everyone were hugging, cheering and some even crying.

Including Senku. Chrome stared at Senku who’s bowing down his head and covering his face with a palm, his figure shaking. The brunette smiled, voice croaked with tears, “Man, quickly get in and meet your kids!”

Senku did so. Gen looked exhausted and wrecked on his bed, but he’s breathing and giving Senku a soft smile as the latter entered the room. Senku quickly reached to peck all around Gen’s face, sobbed quietly, “My love, you did so well.”

Gen answered with a hum. He tapped on Senku’s shoulder, sign him to turn around. Ruri, Turquoise and the village grandma stood behind him with babies on their hand.

“It’s two boys and one girl.” Ruri was crying too, but also smiling so brightly, “They’re very healthy and beautiful, Chief Senku.”

Senku gulped as he received one of the baby from grandma. It’s the girl one, yawning at Senku’s face, and her father just laughed, eyes getting teary. Turquoise and Ruri put the other two beside Gen, and Gen titled his body to nose one’s head gently. Senku joined him, sitting at the side of the bed with his girl still in his arm.

Turquoise announced with a smile, bowing down, “We’re going to leave now.”

“Thank you so much.” Gen replied. Then, two of them new parents spend good minutes just staring at their babies, their little fingers and toes and small noses, and barely-there hair –though, they can see faintly that one of the boy inherit Senku’s light blond, and another two with Gen’s natural raven hair.

“They’re so pretty…” Senku sighed.

“Senku-chan,” Gen looked up to his husband, “I was thinking about the name... How about Byakuya for him…” He caressed one twin with blond hair on his cheek, “And Lilian for the girl.”

Senku could just cry again, if he didn’t hold it in so much. His voice cracked as he answered his agreement, “Yes. Good one.”

Gen smiled up to him, then wondered, “And what about the other one? I have think of so many names, but maybe you have something in your mind, Senku-chan.”

Senku thought a while, then he chuckled, “Edison?”

Gen blinked to him, and Senku explained, “I mean, it’s what we sort of invent together for the first time. The electricity, not Edison himself, but –you know.”

Gen laughed, “Okay then, it’s perfect.”

They were kissing when their other friends practically barged inside the room.

Suika practically jumped to the bed side, singing, “Suika is now a big sister! Suika is now a big sister!”

“Look here, look here, Lilian! It’s auntie Kohaku~”

“Oooh baddddd! They’re so small!!! So tiny!!!”

Everyone was too busy adoring the babies, they didn’t notice how Ryusui was now grow quiet, tears on the corner of his eye.

“Do you want kids, Master Ryusui?” Francois asked with a smile.

“I do want one, now. N-Not one actually, as many as possible.” Ryusui’s voice was sure and he’s smiling, despite the tears.

Francois nodded in approval, “That’s great, you’ll need someone to take over the Nanami Company. We shall start selecting potential mother soon.”

Ryusui replied them with a playful grin, “Ah, that’s kinda have been taken care of.”

Francois’ eyes grew large and they quickly bowed their head, “Pardon me, master Ryusui, I didn’t know.”

“No, I’m just thinking of best time to tell you,” Ryusui smiled to himself, “I’ll tell you when I feel the time’s right, Francois.”

The butler smiled, nodded, “That’d be wise. I’ll look forward for that time.”

***

“Now, now, be kind to your sister.” Gen warned, pulling apart the crying twins fighting over rabbit plushie Yuzuriha sew for Lilian as first birthday gift –matching with cat one for Edison and bear for Byakuya.

“Byakuya, yours is the bear one, here.” Senku pulled his oldest son to his lap, offering a fluffy brown bear to the grasping small hands.

Gen looked around, face panic, “Gosh, where’s Edison now?”

“Got him here.” Senku quickly caught Edison who’s on his way crawling to the door. He juggled two babies on his arms and sat beside Gen who’s cuddling Lilian on their bed. The couple shared a kiss, then a long sigh.

“Every day is such physical exercise.” Gen sighed with a tired smile, “Three kids are no joke.”

“You just have to birth three at the same time.” Senku teased with a grin, then proceed to kiss little Byakuya on his nose, prompting him to let out a cheery laugh. Gen chuckled at the cute sound, kissing his son more all over his round cheek and forehead. It made Edison demand for it too to Senku, letting out small whine while patting impatiently on Senku’s cheek, and so was Lilian, who’s pulling Gen’s half-long bangs with a pout on her lips.

Gen laughed, “Let’s rain kisses!” Soon the room filled with laughter and kissing noises, and babies’ happy squeals.

They let their children crawled around the bed, and Gen put his head on Senku’s shoulder, closing his eyes and smiling, “But I’ve never been happier in my life.”

Senku returned the smile, kissing Gen on his lips.

“Me too.” Crimson eyes widened at Gen with a shine, “Let’s have more.”

“It’s nice idea and all,” Gen huffed, “If we can actually find time to have sex again without being interrupted by three crying babies every five minutes.”

And just as he ended his words, Lilian was crying, tumbling down by Edison’s meant-to-be playful push. Senku and Gen could only stare at each other before bursting into laughter and move to save their girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <strike>Maybe an accompanying art of the triplets soon if I can find time to do it ;w;</strike>  
——  
Edit: Now with accompanying art! Link: https://tloraxin.tumblr.com/post/189211038104/sketches-of-sen-and-gens-triplets-based-from-my


	3. Under the Spotlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex after live show is the best. Their adrenaline rush still pumping, body slick with sweat, and they’re usually so pent up already just by the view of each other from across the stage.  
\----  
SenGen in 5 Generals Band!AU!!! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fanfiction for fanart companion you can view here: https://tloraxin.tumblr.com/post/189293763829/5-generals-band-au-chrome-as-main-vocalist
> 
> This is largely inspired by latest chapters of Yoru to Asa no Uta;;;  
\-------  
Enjoy! As usual, caution that English is not my first language and this is un-beta read!

Sex after live show is the best. Their adrenaline rush still pumping, body slick with sweat, and they’re usually so pent up already just by the view of each other from across the stage.

To Gen’s defense, the way Senku’s just focusing on his bass so much –his eyebrow wrinkling, tongue sticking out, he sometimes swayed his hips to the rhythm without him realizing and more than once he snapped his head above while sighing in delight –was too much as if he’s in the middle of amazing sex, thrusting into Gen’s now throbbing hole by the sight of all of it. And his fingers –bony and long and calloused, slapping and picking around the bass strings –Gen wanted them to do wonders around and inside his body.

Meanwhile, it’s just so easy to catch a hard-on just by seeing Gen on the stage. Gen’s choice in wearing androgynous look always consisted a very loose and wide-neck thin fabric shirt he usually paired with long and flowing oversized outer, and if the exposed collarbone wasn’t enough already, his clothes always ended up slipping down so many times in the middle of fiery guitar playing.

They found out like a month ago a fan actually made a Twitter thread of Gen’s nip slip shots, be it from when his collar being tucked down enough for his nipples to peek out, or when he bowed down and the loose shirt just easily exposed his chest. Senku was conflicted much about this –he felt like he need to be an angry, possessive boyfriend, but he actually enjoyed scrolling down the thread every time he needed some quick get off.

As addition, there’re some part of their song when Gen’s filling in the back vocal and seeing him putting his lips against the mic made Senku imagining how it will feel engulfing his own aroused cock.

They will jumped off from the stage right after encore and practically run to nearest toilet cubicle. Gen will be shoved against the wall, which he will immediately respond by pulling Senku’s body tight against his own. They will be grinding and touching, exchanging hot breath and heated saliva through the lock of their lips. Senku will move to lick around Gen’s bittersweet skin on his neck and shoulder, inhaling the latter’s smell of musk with his faint flowery perfume mixed in, and Gen seemed like he couldn’t get enough of Senku, too, hands tugging and clenching under Senku’s shirt in desperate need of their skin contact.

“Quit showing off so much,” Senku grunted, while biting a part of skin under Gen’s jawline, “I can see the front line audience are watching you with their pants tight.” He sucked some more down to near Gen’s Adam’s apple, marring the fair-skin with purplish bruises, “You’re mine.”

“As if they do not know that already –” Gen’s chuckle quickly turned into a moan as Senku yanked up his tops, licking on the guitarist’s nipples. He breathed, “By –the marks you leave all over…”

Senku stopped, and crimson eyes peering above to meet Gen’s, “You’re doing this on purpose.”

“What?” Gen giggled.

“You’re twisted.” Senku’s smirking, back on biting around Gen’s perking nubs, “I love you so much.”

Gen’s smiling as he let out yet another breathy moan, “Mmn – Isn’t all thing you did on stage enough foreplay already?” He pulled Senku’s head to mouth against Senku’s lips, “Do me now. Come on.”

“How much do you want me, Gen?” Senku unbuckled his belt and dropped his skinny black jeans alongside with his briefs to around his thigh. He then smirked as his hands gropee around Gen's clothed hard-on, “Say it.”

Gen jolted with a yelp from the sensation. He moaned, “Senku-chan…” using his sweetest and neediest voice, adding an aroused little breath in the end, “Please…? I want your hot cock inside me so bad…”

Senku groaned and turned Gen’s back against his own chest swiftly. Gen giggled, until he felt Senku’s warm tip teasing around the tight entering of his throbbing hole and it turned into whimper. He felt a shiver down his spine, and he let out a long, needy breath, while wiggling his butt impatiently.

“Just your thigh.” Senku whispered on Gen’s ear, but Gen could sense a doubt in his voice, “We’re on tour.”

“I’m alright –”Gen pouted, “Please, Senku-chan…”

“Ryusui will scold us.” Senku kissed on Gen’s hair.

“You know that we don’t care.” Gen replied. He reached to his back, gripped on Senku’s throbbing member and nudged it harder against his own pucker, “It’s hungry for yours, Senku-chan…”

Senku’s in the middle of self-debate while they heard a loud slam of fist against their cubicle’s door, sending both almost comically jumped up in surprise.

“Alright, break it up.” Ryusui could be heard from outside, “No sex on tour. That’s rules.”

“Fuck, Ryusui.” Senku gritted his teeth, and Gen added in irritation, “You fuck different girl every night!”

Ryusui replied, “Not a band member. Don’t want my guitarist to have problem walking on stage.” He then added after a beat, as if he tried to be more considerate, “Jerking off is allowed.”

Senku cursed, “Damn it.” He stared back at Gen whose face’s red, still by arousal but now also annoyance. They sighed softly and meet their lips, now slowly and gently, tried to rebuild the mood. Two of them kiss some more, until Senku finally spat out to the door, “Damn, Ryusui. Are you not going away?”

“Ha! If I left, you two will try to have sex again for sure.” Ryusui stated nonchalantly, “So I’ll stay here, and herd you two back to the changing room after you’re done. Don’t mind me. Get wild.”

The door slammed open not long after and Gen and Senku walked out, face colored in irk.

“You didn’t do it?” Ryusui blinked, and followed his band members out from the toilet to the backstage area, “I really don’t mind, you know?”

Gen rolled his eyes to the oblivious drummer, “Can’t you think of someone else who can probably mind about it, Ryusui-chan?”

“It’s just two more shows, guys.” Ryusui patted on Gen’s head, grinning, “Good luck!”

“Don’t touch him.” Senku pulled Gen to his side, glaring at Ryusui, “If I ended up with blue balls, it’s your goddamn fault.”

***

Ryusui let two of them stayed in their hotel room all day long after their final live show as payback. They only came out a morning after for breakfast, practically glowing and happily glued to each other. 

He considered himself a pretty good band leader, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably will write more about this band!AU since it's so fun to make!


End file.
